Atira Musil
'Atira Musil '(b. 1903), later known as 'Mochi '''was a pure-blood witch who grew up to become a powerful witch that would inspire an era of peace. The daughter of a Norse Valkyrie gifted with magic and a Demon also gifted with magic; she was orphaned at a young age due to her father (a member of the Holu Tribe) falling into despair after the death of her mother. As both her mother and father died to disease; Atira was the only member in the family beside her younger brother to not inherit the genetic disease that most of their family inherited. Biography Early Life Atira was raised in the Marian Mountains on the Holu Island; she grew up among her fellow tribesmen as the daughter of the Holu Chieftain and the elder sister of Honi Musil. Growing up in a loving family; Atira was raised to become as wild as the sees, as strong as the supernatural-seeming weather, and as hard-hitting as the wild animals that roamed all over the Marian Mountains. The Marian Mountains contained Sasquatch Tribes with the Holu Tribe being friendly with them. As a child she was nicknamed the "''Guardian of the Western Wall", as a joke but that name later became a title that became part of the grounds she patrolled. She gained the title of "Legendary Hero", when she defended herself against several Dark Witches and Wizards that had come onshore on the island to kidnap her for their own nefarious purposes. In the end however, her own negligence caused her younger brother to be taken away from the Holu Tribe`s home located in the Marian Mountains. As a result, through her younger childhood she trained to take her younger brother back and protect him even better than before. At some point, a person from Ilvermorny came to try and get Atira to come to their school but is bluntly refused ending with the Wizard being killed by Atira`s magical creature friends that had risen to protect Atira from harm. Eventually, another wizard from Ilvermorny came and Atira came to rising protests from the Holu Tribe. She was the only known transfer student in her generation described as "unruly" and a "bit of a wild card", as she was immensely skilled in non-magical ways to kill a person and being able to get away with killing somebody. Graduating After graduating from Ilvermorny to better look for her younger brother Honi; she decided to settle down in America over the objections of her tribe comrades and chieftain father. Opening a restaurant/bakery, she became one of America`s most successful bakers/chefs becoming world-renown for her skills of being able to effortlessly produce a cake (wedding or not or even a magical cake), and any other dessert in seconds. At some point, she decided to became a part-worker at the Magical Congress of America to ensure that she could get adequate information on her younger brother so that she could bring him back home. Among her fellow bakers; she was renown as the "Enigma", one of America`s more famous chefs that was also very talented as well as politically favored for her immense skill in replicating desserts in seconds. It is believed at some point that she found Credence and intended to take him in and feed him food however as he was killed by the government organization she worked for; such things were unrelevant. She is mentioned at some point when Credence starts talking about his family calling Atira a "mother-like figure" and saying that "he wishes that Atira could take in as a ward"; later calling it wishful thinking when asked the same question over again as he was something classified as a "freak" something that was hugely "unnatural" and not something to be treasured but to be feared as he was a "freak of nature" somebody who could do real harm in the wrong hands. At some point she became friends with Chasity Barebone teaching Chasity how to dance, as well teaching her cooking and baking so that she could make friends with other children. Mary Lou approved of this relationship between the two as she thought that Atira was a not a witch and thus not somebody that should be hunted down. After, the church Chasity lived in with her adoptive mother and two adopted siblings was destroyed, Atira adopted Chasity. She taught Chasity to love witchcraft and blood-adopted Chasity which granted her magical abilities as a result along with the Valkyrie immortality and the Demon`s black-blood mixed together. Personality "Chasity are you ready to eat some pasta? I made some just now do you want basil leaves on your pasta? Oh of course!" '' Atira was described as a "haunted" young woman with immense inner strength, courage, diligence, patience, kindness, and immense power. Burdened with becoming the future chieftain of the Holu Tribe when she just wanted to be a normal warrior of the Holu Tribe; she is burdened with the guilt she felt from not saving her brother several years prior to attending Ilvermorny. It can be said that Atira is very found of Chasity spoiling her like she never got to spoil her little brother; and she is a kind and loving mother to Chasity treating her with care and kindness rather than beatings and hardship. Overall, she has proven herself to be a powerful person emotionally and physically. Able to hide her true feelings behind a poker face, she is a patient teacher only pushing when the thing she is teaching is very important. Weapons * '''Sumatra ' - The heirloom of the Holu Tribe; it is a katana with a mythical beast sealed inside that can only be released by it`s owner which is Atira. It is her main weapon as well as the only bladed weapon that she utilizes within combat. She is known to engage in melee combat with her katana. When drawn, it emits a blood-red light with flames literally flickering up her katana and touching the hilt. These flames are utilized in combat alongside her actual swordsmanship and magic. Currently, she is teaching Chasity to wield Sumatra to better defend herself and utilize the flames for combat. * 'Poison Vials ' - She creates poison purely by hand and drops it into the target`s food or drink causing them to die instantly. At one point, she even smeared a entire vial of poison over Sumatra her katana and killed her enemies in seconds. * 'Kamikaze '- Her divine weapon of Valkyrie origin passed down her later mother for her use. Rarely is she seen wielding Kamikaze as even using it would be a huge mess for the entire American Magical Government. Relationships Holo Tribe She is the daughter of the Holu`s Tribe Chieftain by blood making her a half-blooded Holuian native as well as one of their fellow tribesmen. She is shown to speak of them affectionately, as she had a big smile on her face speaking about their antics to Credence and Modesty Barebone. When she was younger, she referred to them in a very formal tone of voice. Waver Holu He is Atira`s father and the very person that she loves the most in the entire world beside her younger brother Honi and her later mother, Akira. Akira Musil Her mother, Atira is shown to have a very positive relationship with her mother prior to her death. Honi Musil Her younger brother, the two share a strong bond as is common among siblings. Violet Lovegood Lucy Potter Luna Weasly Asuna Windsor Yuuki Windsor Thunderbird House Thunderbird Head of House Thunderbird Perfects Wampus House Horned Serpent House Classmates She is shown to have minimal interactions with her classmates seeing her studies are more important than getting along with people. Chasity Barebone Atira`s adopted daughter, who she cares for greatly; Atira is willing to take a missile and will do anything to protect Chasity from harm even risking her own life to save the life of Chasity.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pure-bloods Category:Witches Category:Ilvermorny Category:Creatures Category:Magical Congress officials Category:Holu Tribe Members